Alternative ending season 2
by Jane Bennett
Summary: "Marian, out of my way! No! Guy, it's not too late! You don't need to kill the King!"His cold burning eyes send chills down Marian's spine. What had she done?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, **

**The ending of season 2 was just so unsatisfying that I had to write this!=)**

**Feel free to review and please ignore all the mistakes I made, English is not my first language.**

**I hope you like it=)**

* * *

><p><strong>Acre<strong>

Guy of Gisbourne screamed as he stormed with a raised sword towards the injured King, who was lying on the ground.

Its blade reflected the bright sunlight, allowing it to dance around in the court.

Simultaneously Marian was running towards Guy from the opposite direction.

"Nooo!"

Guy of Gisbourne staggered to a halt as Marian blocked his way. Her hands were raised defensively in front of her as she tried to lock eyes with her adversary.

Gisbourne's eyes, having been fixed on the helpless King behind Marian in the yellow sand, met hers now.

"Marian, out of my way!" He lowered the sword, pointing it right at her chest.

"No!" She stood her ground even though her heart was beating a mile.

She endeavoured to shake off the desire to lower her eyes to the glistening blade; instead she focused on the clear blue colour of his eyes.

Guy gulped, there was so much anger in him.

"No! You have to kill me first!"

The knight clenched his jaw as he stepped closer to her.

"Marian don't!" A war was raging behind his eyes.

She had betrayed him more than once, but he still couldn't kill her coolly. Still contemplating what to do next, he hadn't noticed Marian stepping closer, ignoring the fear blocking her throat.

Only a few inches afar from the thread said she: "Guy, it's not too late! You don't need to kill the King!"

The man was gazing at the weapon in his hands, before he quickly raised his eyes again to Marian's face.

His blood boiled and his face became a contorted mask of bitterness.

Those big brown eyes would never look at him the way…

Suddenly he pulled her hair brutally, while his other hand kept pointing the sword at her stomach.

Rage shook his body like an earthquake.

Tears stung her eyes, but Marian held back the urge to scream. Her heartbeat sounded so loud in her ears, she believed everyone had to hear it too.

"Why shouldn't I kill you right now?" Gisbourne pulled her hair again.

"Guy…"

"What!" He yelled right next to her face and Marian flinched. "You have never been honest! You're just a snake in the grass!"

His cold burning eyes send chills down Marian's body. What had she done?


	2. Chapter 2

A stone hit Gisbourne's shoulder in that moment, making him lose his posture thus his arm slipped forward.

Marian cried out as the blade cut into her side.

Guy moved around swiftly, holding the woman as protection in front of his body.

While one arm lay across her body, the other held the menacing blade of the sword close to her throat.

"Ay, I ain't being funny, bu' you better le' 'er go!"

Alan slowly advanced on them from between two houses. He balanced a stone in one hand which he threw up in the air just to catch it again in the next second.

Gisbourne's laugh echoed though the court, an unpleasant, mad sound.

"Or what? You'll throw another stone?"

He backed up against the well in the middle of the court, always keeping Marian close.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want your traitor friend to die!"

"Never trust a dying man."

The knight snorted.

Marian felt something wet and sticky creeping down her side. She gasped as she felt the cold metal against her exposed throat.

"'ey, easy, okay!" Let's not be hasty!" Alan dropped the stone. "You know you could still marry her? That is unless you kill her of course!"

Marian bit her tongue. She was tough no question and she wouldn't cry now because of this trifle. It was just that, wasn't it? A trifle? Although her side burnt like fire.

Guy of Gisbourne pulled a face baring his teeth, for a moment there was reluctance in his eyes as he looked at Marian.

"Marian!" Robin's voice suddenly filled the surrounding.


	3. Chapter 3

Alan sighed murmuring: "Well done! I just had him!"

"Marian!" Robin yelled again and came into view. Gisbourne grunted.

Robin stood on top of one of the houses opposite from the scene displaying under him.

He froze as he grasped what was happening down there.

The King lay lifelessly on the ground ten metres from where Gisbourne held a blade to Marian's throat; then Alan standing mere 100 metres aside.

His eyes grew wide as he noticed Marian's pale face and the red colour that stained her dress. On her right side the white cotton was soaked with blood.

Bow in hands, arrow ready to fly: "Gisbourne! Let go off her instantly!"

"One move and I'll slit her throat!"

Robin aimed, but with Marian being in the way, his hands started to shake violently.

Just an inch astray and she could be hit.

He grinded his teeth. It was too dangerous!

Despite the fact that he couldn't shoot he didn't put his weapon down.

Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"Master!" Much yelled, who appeared between two houses. He quickly perceived the situation and froze, his face showed nothing but contempt. "This is disgusting!"

"No one moves!" Guy screamed.

Djaq gasped as she and Will turned up in a lane not far from where Much stood. John and Carter were nowhere to be seen, but Robin's mind was far too occupied to notice their absence.

The man jumped onto a ledge.

"Hood!"

Marian panted and contorted her face in pain, as Guy pulled her even closer. "I'm warning you!"

There was silence for a second but all of a sudden Guy of Gisbourne let out a sob.

"It was always you!"

Robin pursed his lips while everyone else held their breaths.

"You think you're so clever, but you are not!" His voice grew loud and detestable. "You lose Locksley! Everything!"

He raised the sword, about to plunge it into her body.

"No!" The different voices echoed back and forth from the walls.

"Wait!" Robin jumped onto the ground and lowered his bow.

The black knight laughed ghastly. "What? You want to say good bye?"

"We'll make a deal! We fight hand to hand! I'll give her free if you win!" Someone gasped.

"A duel?" Gisbourne considered.

"I'm not a piece of meat! Nobody owns me!" Marian spit between gritted teeth.

Robin's glance at Marian was pleading. His heart clenched.

He knew that she was free, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

If they were to be together it was because she chose him.

"I like it! But how do I know this is no trick?"

Robin stared at his enemy and answered in a matter of fact voice:

"The loser loses everything!" His stare was fierce and cold.

"What does that mean?" Much asked quietly starring at Djaq and Will. "He surely can't mean…"

He trailed off as he understood the seriousness of the situation. Will stared gravely back at him.

"Everything?"

"Everything!" Robin confirmed.

"No!" Marian's voice was only a weak whisper for she had already lost a lot of blood.

"No bow! Just the swords! What about your friends?"

Robin put his bow and arrows down onto ground: "This is between you and me, they won't interfere! You have my word!"

"But Marian needs help!" –"Djaq!" Will hissed. –"She's lost too much blood already! Let me treat her!"

"No one touches her!" Gisbourne screamed.

Robin drew his sword, then Guy of Gisbourne pushed Marian to the ground. "Say your prayers Locksley! You're as good as dead!"

Robin banned every distracting thought from his mind and shifted into a combat mood. He had to beat Gisbourne.

The clattering sounds of metal soared through the air.

Gisbourne moved forward driving Robin backwards.

But before he could have been caught between the knight and a wall Robin leaped up in the air, grabbed a wooden beam hoisted himself up and jumped over Gisbourne's head.

The knight grunted, quickly turning and meeting Robin's sword again with his own.

"Nice trick Locksley, but you need to think of something better!"

Robin had to dodge the sword again, but he slipped and with a swishing noise it cut right through his flesh.

Robin groaned. His upper arm started to bleed, but luckily the gash didn't seem to be deep.

Gisbourne stood over Robin, pointing his sword at him.

"You know, I am still undecided, if I marry…or kill her!" Robin clenched his jaw and collected all the strength he had.

"You won't be able to do either!" He then kicked his legs.

The knight fell but moved quickly and was on his feet again at the same time as Robin was.

He was practised undoubtedly.

They practically danced around each other, carefully planning each step.

Their eyes never left the adversary's face.

The rest of the gang could only stand there and watch.


	4. Chapter 4

Marian's eyelids fluttered nervously. She felt the heat and watched the blue cloudless sky above her.

Everything was so loud! Where was everyone?

She felt light-headed but couldn't remember why.

Will held on to Djaq so she wouldn't go running to Marian, even Alan who was closest to her watched her worriedly, but didn't dare to move closer.

Much for that matter only had eyes for his master.

Robin had to escape again the glistening blade, so he jumped onto a ledge.

The previous events of the day started to get to him, though.

Gisbourne was in a much better shape.

But Robin moved quickly on to the next ledge.

Gisbourne followed but his foot got caught at the edge so he slipped.

Robin kicked his sword and sent it flying over the edge; his own pointed at Guy of Gisbourne's throat.

The man peeked at the blade and laughed.

Robin's anger increased. "I should kill you right away!"

The laugh died abruptly and Gisbourne's eyes flew up to Robin's face.

"Then do it!" He hissed menacingly. Robin hesitated. "You haven't got the guts to do it, have you? King of the beggars!" Robin squinted. "Coward!"

"No! I'm just better than you are!"

"Morally speaking, yes!" Gisbourne stated. "So…have fun in heaven!" In no time had he picked up a big chunk of wood and threw it at Robin who staggered.

Guy kicked his legs and managed to get hold of Robin Hood's sword.

Robin grunted.

"So this is how the story ends!" Gisbourne said almost solemnly, before he kicked him over the edge of the roof.

"No!" "Robin!" "Don't!"

Different screams from different people with similar expressions on their faces filled the air.

Guy of Gisbourne looked down at the lifeless body of Robin Hood, former Lord of Locksley and Earl of Huntington and triumphed.

He jumped back down into the court and advanced on Marian.

She felt numb and her vision was blurred as Guy's shadow fell upon her face.

She hoarsely just asked: "Robin?"

Guy sneered and revulsion gripped his heart.

"So, Alan, which side are you on, now?"

Alan A Dale, a coward, took a deep breath and spit onto the ground.

Much had sat down. Robin dead?

They had no weapons to fight Gisbourne off, because they had lost them earlier while defending the King, so they could just stand and watch.

It seemed as if with Robin dead, all the hope had died as well.

Suddenly an arrow soared through the air and connected with the knight's shoulder.

Everyone gasped and looked expectantly at where the arrow had come from.

All eyes focused on the dark lane.

Steps approached.

A bow came in sight and behind it…


	5. Chapter 5

Carter.

John was close on his heels.

"Today is a good day to die!" His voice boomed.

Much had stood up and a hint of disappointment washed over his face now, but never the less he stepped closer to them.

Djaq freed herself from Will's embrace and hurried to Marian's side.

Carter shot another arrow into Gisbourne's shoulder, which forced him to get down on his knees with a mere 'ouf'.

But then the sound of hooves filled the air.

Two hooded riders galloped at full speed into the court.

One of them headed for Carter the other one for Gisbourne.

It all happened really quickly, leaving no time to react. So while Carter had to dive out of the way; pulled the other rider Gisbourne onto the horse and off they went.

Alan kicked the sand angrily: "I'm not being funny, but why does he always get away?"

Carter screamed in frustration flinging the bow angrily onto the ground.

Meanwhile Will had stepped next to Djaq who nursed Marian's wounds.

He enquired: "How is she?"

"She's unconscious because of the blood loss, but I was able to stop the bleeding, so I hope she'll be all right."

Much wept: "He was like a brother to me."

Everyone looked at the ground.

"I can't believe he's gone." Will whispered.

The King suddenly stirred so all the attention was focused on him now.

Djaq rushed to his side to treat him the best she could.

Will's eyes then caught something.

A hunched figure had appeared leaning on a wall.

He grabbed Carter's arm, who happened to be standing next to him and motion wordlessly in the direction of the dark silhouette.

"Is that…?" Much gasped as he noticed what was going on. "Robin!"

Having come back from the dead Robin Hood took an unsteady step, clutching his side.

His face was a mask of pain.

He staggered before he collapsed to the ground.

The gang sprinted to him.

Cuts and bruises covered his body, his clothes were torn and his complexion was rather sallow. He could hardly keep his eyes open and gasped for air.

Much was the first to kneel down next to him.

Robin grabbed his shoulder, swallowing hard.

"Marian." He mouthed. Much nodded:

"She'll be fine!"

Robin smiled before he closed his eyes and plunged into a black darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

_After months of time I thought I could upload the sequel I had in mind for this._

_I have a little more, not much, but a little. If you want me to upload it, let me know.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I am so full!" Much leaned back patting his stomach.<p>

"I'm not surprised, thinking of how much you ate!" Allan replied.

Will entered the tent just then.

"Any news?"

He shook his head. "They need time to recover."

Carter entered shortly after Will.

"Seems like our friend Vaisey had a ship ready to take him and Gisborne back to England."

"I hate him!" Much exclaimed.

"Me too!" John stated crossing his arms.

No one disagreed.

Sudden screams made Much wince, but he was the only one who still reacted to Robin's cries.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm!"

"Aye, it's been a week now and those are just usual fever dreams, you can't do anything against it, if you wince or not!" Allan said with his mouth full of bread before he took another bite.

"Besides I prefer his screams to the apathy Marian is in." Will said and everyone agreed.

"What exactly is it anyway?" Carter who had sat down next to the carpenter asked.

"Djaq explained it like this, this morning: She has never witnessed it herself, but she has heard of it. She is still alive, but she can't be woken up. It might be a body's self-preservation mode, but there are cases in which the patient never wakes up again and if he did, he wasn't the same anymore."

Allan had stopped chewing and everyone stared at Will wordlessly.

After some seconds Much blew out his cheeks and Carter took a gulp from his goblet.

"Poor lad!" John stated and the man merely continued their dinner in silence only interrupted by Robin's screams.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere on the ocean between England and the Holy Land<strong>

If the Sheriff had still had hair it would have definitely been gone by now, ripped out by himself.

"How can one be so stupid!" He cursed and jumped up and down like a frustrated child whose sweets had been stolen.

Gisborne merely sat on a wooden box staring at his feet. His body was hunched over as if he was about to be sick.

"Gisborne this is all your fault! What part of: You have to kill the King at any course didn't you understand? Hm?" He was fuming, almost running up and down. "You and your leper friend! The best we can hope for now is that she dies, shall we?"

The Sheriff came to stand at the banister and placed both of his hands on top of it. The sea was wild and rough.

The Holy Land gradually disappeared at the horizon.

Guy of Gisborne raised his head to look at the Sheriff.

Marian.

She was a beauty and a noble woman after all.

With Hood dead he could have had her!

Hood…dead… "My Lord, " His voice was raw from exhaustion "I managed to kill Hood which means he won't interfere anymore!"

There was a bitter glimmer in Vaisey's eyes before the evil laugh erupted from his throat.

He quickly turned then beat Gisborne over the head screaming angrily:

"A leper outlaw instead of the King? Do you think that's worth it when I don't have his body on a stick? A clue: NO!" His tantrum had Guy of Gisborne sprawling on the floor. "You fool! We are the outlaws as soon as the King returns!"


End file.
